Pizza Planet Truck
The Pizza Planet truck makes deliveries for Pizza Planet in Toy Story. It has made cameos in every Pixar film to date except The Incredibles. Appearance *The truck has a yellow coat of paint overall, although it is usually quite faded and peeling. The hatch on top is white, and the rear bumper is a dark gray. *The interior seats are a light brownish color. *Most Pizza Planet trucks use a manual, or stick-shift, transmission. *Its license plate number in all three Toy Story films is RES1536. *There is a bumper sticker on the rear bumper that reads "How's my driving? Ha ha ha ha ha!" From a distance, this appears to be a "How's my driving? Call this number to report me" type of message. *On the back hatch's glass is a small sticker which reads "KRAT FM". This is a reference to a Pixar employee named Tia Kratter. *Additionally, the back hatch glass also has an even smaller circular sticker which has a "55" crossed out by a red "no" symbol. *The back of the truck reads "YO", which, in combination with its overall appearance, shows strong evidence that the truck is in fact a Toyota (ToYOta) (possibly Hilux model) truck. **In Toy Story 2, the Toyota issue is averted by the truck's owner's manual, which states that it is a 1978 "Gyoza" model. *The gas cap is on the truck's left side. *The exhaust pipe is on the truck's right side. *The radio antenna is on the right side, at the front. *There is a red and white plastic "Pizza Planet" rocket on the top of the truck. This is what Woody uses to convince Buzz that he's found a spaceship. *The back hatch has five windows: two rounded ovular ones toward the front, two rounded rectangular ones toward the back, and one opening window on the back (which Woody climbs through). Inside the truck The inside of this truck has first appeared in the first Toy Story film. Buzz Lightyear decides to go into the cockpit while Sheriff Woody decides to go into the cargo. In there are empty soda cans, a brown toolbox, some cups and a food container. When the truck goes uphill, all these items begin to roll and slide. Trivia * The Pizza Planet truck appears in every Pixar film except The Incredibles. Archived from the original. **Despite not making an actual appearance in the film, the Pizza Planet truck (as well as the Eggman Movers moving van from the original Toy Story) can be found in levels of The Incredibles video game. * WALL•E is the only film in which the Pizza Planet truck's engine can be seen. * The LEGO Group made a Lego version of the Pizza Planet Truck called the Lego Pizza Planet Truck. * In every Toy Story movie, the Pizza Planet truck has been used by toys for transport. Toys who have used the truck are Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, the Aliens, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Big Baby and Chuckles. * When Hamm is reading the truck's owner's manual in Toy Story 2, he remarks, "I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." It is unclear whether he is referring to the way he thinks that particular truck's owner drives, or the way that Buzz, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex are currently navigating/driving the truck. * The Pizza Planet truck is in the Toy Story 3: The Video Game PSP version in the last level. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 Gallery Image:PPts.jpg|''Toy Story'' At the Dinoco gas station. Image:Bugslife-Pizzarcar.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Next to the mobile home above Bug City. John Lasseter says in the DVD commentary that he likes to think of it as being the place where the delivery guy in Toy Story lives. Image:PPts2.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' In the Cutting Boulevard apartment parking lot. Image:Pizza Planet truck in Monsters, Inc..png|''Monsters, Inc.'' When Randall is banished, the truck can be seen parked outside the mobile home. (This is the same trailer as in A Bug's Life, but with different people, and moved to a bayou.) Image:Nemo-Pizzaplanet.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' Drives across the street during Gill's escape plan monologue. Image:Todd in Cars.png|''Cars'' At the Los Angeles International Speedway at the title deciding race. His name is Todd. THE AWESOME PIZZA PLANET TRUCK!!!.JPG|''Cars'' During the Life is a Highway sequence, in front of a Dinoco station, thus echoing the scene in Toy Story Image:Ratatouille Truck.jpg|''Ratatouille'' On a bridge in the background of the document chase scene. Image:Scan.jpg|''WALL•E'' Briefly seen when EVE scans it for plant life. Image:Up pizza planet truck.png|''Up'' Seen parked on the curb as Carl's house floats away near the beginning. It should be noted that in Up, the truck has a different shape, and looks more cartoonish. pizzatruck.png|''Up'' Seen coming out of the parking lot when Russell is being lowered from Carl's house. Image:Pizzaplanetup2.jpg|''Up'' Seen in the parking lot behind the curb where Russell and Carl are sitting at the end. Image:PP Truck.png|''Toy Story 3'' Lotso, Chuckles, and Big Baby ride on a Pizza Planet truck's rear bumper in the rain at night to get from Daisy's house to Sunnyside Daycare. (During Chuckles' Story) Image:Todd.jpg|''Cars 2'' Todd has been spotted in the Cars 2 triptych poster, in the middle London portion, near a fountain in the background. Image:Todd's first cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2'' Todd on the LCD television at the Wheel Well Motel. Image:Todd's second cameo in Cars 2.png|''Cars 2'' Todd at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. b175_34cs.sel16.jpeg|''Brave'' As a wooden trinket on a worktable in the Witch's cottage yo.jpg|''Monsters University'' Parked next to the JOX house at the first party. It receives some modifications to fit the monster world, like a six-wheel configuration, more pointy lights, and different proportions. Video games appearances jacob 23.png|The Incredibles: The Video Game jacob 54.png|Toy Story 3: The Video Game References Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Monsters, Inc. Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Trivia Category:Brave Culture Category:Culture Category:Monsters University Culture